Crescendo
by misspatchesmom
Summary: Early established TIVA; the heat wave finally breaks. Thunderstorms, heat, not sleeping, sizzle, fireworks, melting all together in the final installment of the heat wave series. Rated M for a reason! Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.


Crescendo

_Early established TIVA; the heat wave finally breaks._

Ziva stopped with her preparations for dinner when the weather forecast came on the TV. She picked up the remote and upped the volume. Tony stepped in from the balcony where he was grilling chicken and paused as well.

"The dome of high pressure over the mid-Atlantic states is finally weakening and moving out into the ocean. The good news is that this should mean an end to the twenty-five day heat wave that has baked our area. The bad news is that the remains of tropical storm Norman and this strong cold front coming from the Midwest are going to collide over our area tonight," the weather forecaster showed radar images of the two areas of concern as she spoke.

"The National Weather Service in Baltimore/DC has issued a severe thunderstorm watch for the entire area from 8 PM tonight until 4 AM tomorrow. Stay tuned to WeatherCenter9 for more details and updates as they become available." The ten day forecast then displayed before the newscast returned to local news.

"It's about time!" Tony sighed. "We've been melting in this heat wave for over three weeks. Thank god for air conditioning or we'd all be puddles of slime!"

"Yuck," Ziva made a face at her boyfriend. "I don't mind the heat; it is the humidity that I cannot take."

Tony agreed, "Yeah, but it does make your curls curlier…" He grinned at her as he played with her hair. "I kinda like the curls you know."

She playfully swatted his hand away, "If you get distracted, your chicken will burn. Then you will complain about being hungry." She pecked him on the lips and tapped his behind as he turned to go back out to the grill.

"Zee-vah, if you tease me like that, I **will** get distracted," he smirked at her and gave her the once over with elevator eyes. "Especially when you have that little clothing on…" he eyed her running shorts and tank top and licked his lips.

She hooked a finger in the elastic waist of his gym shorts. "Who has on minimal clothing?" she teased back. "You are distracting ME." She patted his bare chest with her hand and turned to go back to the kitchen. She spoke over her shoulder as she walked, "Save it for dessert…"

"If I didn't have that chicken on the grill, it would be round two for dessert…" he smirked at her and panted with his tongue out of his mouth. She grinned and shook her head as she went back to the salad and rice pilaf she was preparing.

After their dinner, Tony wiped down the grill and put the cover on it. Ziva put dishes in the dishwasher and refilled their water glasses with ice and cold lemonade. She carried the glasses to the living room where Tony was checking the on-screen program guide for the evening's movie offerings.

"How about this one? It's a classic," Tony paused at "Singing in the Rain" on one of the classic film channels. "It's a musical but also a history of film lesson."

Ziva nodded her agreement; not quite two hours running time for the movie was fine with her. She didn't remind Tony that they had watched the film about six months ago during a cold spell. She had a restlessness about her tonight that she couldn't shake or explain.

He pressed select to start the movie playing and settled back on the sofa. Ziva leaned back into his side and he wrapped an arm around her. She sighed as he placed a soft kiss on her head. About twenty minutes into the film, Tony shifted. He put his legs on either side of Ziva and pulled her back into his chest. His hands soon found their way to the hem of her tank top, teasing the exposed skin. One hand slid under the thin cotton slowly drifting upward over her belly. The other moved down to the leg of her running shorts, teasing the tender skin of her inner thigh just under the fabric.

She hummed in appreciation and her growing arousal. She sat forward and he pulled her top over her head, tossing it on the coffee table as his hands continued teasing exposed skin. His right hand crept towards her nipple as his left hand teased around the elastic waistband of her shorts and at the bottoms of the legs of the shorts. He slid his hand into the waist just below her navel, checking for panties.

As she pressed back against him, she could feel his growing arousal pressing against her. His left hand travelled downward inside her running shorts, meeting no barriers on its journey. His right hand teased her nipples; she moaned softly and arched her back slightly. Tony's breathing quickened as his left hand slid between her legs into her folds. She was already wet for him…

His fingers continued to dance across her sensitive parts, and when he slipped two fingers into her core, she writhed into his touch.

"Come for me, Zi," he whispered into her ear.

"I… want…" she gasped as she pressed herself into his touches.

"Come for me and then you shall have it all…" he sped up his hand motions as her breath came in pants.

"Yessssss…" she hissed as he felt her tighten around his fingers. "Oh…god…To…ny…" He held her as she rode out the climax never removing his hands from her sensitive areas.

As her breathing slowed he trailed kisses along the side of her face and jawline and nibbled at her earlobe. She sat up and turned towards him with eyes darkened with desire. She stood up to shift her position and slid her shorts down her legs. He feasted his eyes on her naked body. She took hold of the waistband of his shorts tugging slightly. He raised his hips and she guided the gym shorts off his legs exposing what she wanted.

He pulled her to him fusing his lips on hers as she straddled his hips. He could feel the heat and moisture from her core as she positioned herself above his erection. She slowly lowered herself onto him with a moan of pleasure. As she slowly and deliberately moved along his length he met her motions with thrusts of his own. She sat astride him and teased his nipples. When she pinched them, she felt him jump inside her as he moaned his pleasure. She leaned forward and fused her lips to his parting them slightly as his tongue sought hers. He continued to thrust into her as she rocked her hips with his motions.

She sped up her rocking, seeking the friction between them that would send her over the top. He responded by thrusting harder and faster until both were panting and moaning as their bodies ground together.

"Zee…vah… I'm…"

"There…oh…yes…To…neeeeee," she keened.

"Oh…Zi…" his release came with hers; their bodies slick with mixed sweat. She lay on his chest feeling her heart pounding against him as his pounded against her. He put a hand on her face and pulled her to his lips. Through ragged breaths he kissed her over and over. He could never get enough of her body; she was amazing.

She returned his kisses through her own ragged breathing; his body was her fulfillment. She would never tire of making love to this man. He filled her desires in so many ways. She rested her head on his chest as he threaded his fingers in her hair. Sated the couple fell asleep intertwined in a tangle of limbs.

It was after 0130 when they awoke with joints complaining about falling asleep on the sofa. Some B-grade gangster movie was on the television. Tony hit the power button on the remote as they untangled their limbs from the other.

"We should go to bed," Ziva whispered. "If we sleep here, neither of us will be able to do much tomorrow." She stood up and stretched and felt his eyes watching her body. She reached out a hand to him and pulled him up from the sofa.

He stood and wrapped his arms around his Ninja, "Another round of dessert?" He nuzzled into her neck as he spoke; his hands caressing her naked body.

"I would like that, AFTER I take care of another need," she whispered in reply. She intertwined her fingers with his and led him to the bedroom. She disappeared into the bathroom with a wink. "I will be right back."

When she came out, he slipped into the bathroom. "My turn." When he came out of the bathroom, she was lying on the center of the bed, her hair splayed across the pile of pillows and her legs bent at the knees and slightly apart. He stopped in his tracks and just stared at her. She was so beautiful and in her current pose he could never resist all that her body had to offer him. He could feel his growing arousal as she eyed him from head to toe, coming back to his midsection in appreciation of what he had for her.

"Come here," she purred seductively.

He didn't need a second invitation to move next to her on the bed. He began by kissing her lips and then kissed his way down her neck to her breasts. He flicked her nipples with his tongue as she moaned with desire and pleasure. He sat up to rearrange his position and she whimpered slightly.

"More, Tony," she breathed into his kiss on her lips.

"Your wish is my command," he moved between her legs and kissed over her torso. His tongue circled her navel and then he kissed further down. She lifted her hips slightly in anticipation as his mouth approached her sensitive areas. As his tongue darted out and touched her, she let out a moan. He continued to tease and please with his lips and tongue as she moved beneath him. He heard her sharp intake of breath as he moved his mouth between her folds.

"More, Tony," she begged with a moan.

He worked her into ragged breathing and writhing motions beneath his ministrations. She was so close to the edge. He slid several fingers into her core curling them to hit just the right place as she moaned his name, "To…neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

He built her into a frenzy and she begged for more. "Take…me…fill…me…"

"Soon," he continued thrusting his fingers into her and licking and sucking at her sensitive bud.

"Ah…eeee…" she keened as she flew over the top. She was vaguely aware of a flash of lightning as her climax crashed over her body. He paused as she caught her breath.

"Do not stop," she begged.

He knelt between her legs and positioned himself as he slowly entered her. Lord, she was dripping for him and his length slid into her easily. He buried his rock hardness deep into her stopping when he could go no more. He noticed a flash of lightning as he began a slow stroking.

As they slowly built the friction between their bodies, lightning continued to flash and rumbles of thunder could be heard. Neither one paid much attention to the gathering storm outside. Their own storm of desire and passion was foremost. Ziva thrust her hips grinding herself into Tony as his thrusts became faster and harder. Both of them were slick with sweat as he pounded into her core. He felt her tighten around him and then the waves as her core contracted around his length began. He pressed harder and faster. He heard her take a sharp breath as she climaxed to a brilliant flash of lightning. He thrust again and spilled his release into her to the almost immediate rumble of thunder that followed. The thunder shook the apartment as the lovers climaxed and panted in ragged breaths.

"Oh…my…god…Zi…"

"To…oh…god…"

A second flash of lightning followed by an immediate boom of thunder preceded the pelting rain against the bedroom window. The pair rolled on their sides facing each other with hearts pounding. Breaths were heaving gasps; shared kisses between the ragged breaths. Hands caressed faces and eyes locked in a gaze that did not break. The storm outside raged while inside the fire calmed as the couple held each other in a tangle of limbs, breaths mixing into kisses; lovers sated for the moment.


End file.
